Stare - Look Away
by ThatButthole
Summary: Aesthetic Attraction is one thing. Inability to look away is another. A short, plotless but hopefully not pointless Enatsu thingie.


Kurotama onsen, men's changing room. En tosses his school jacket off and starts unbuttoning his shirt. His chest is wide and pecs showing. Atsushi tries to look away. It's hard.

Kurotama onsen, men's bath. En has spread his arms wide and looks at the ceiling while talking. His arms look strong and hands manly. Atsushi tries to look away. It's hard.

Way home from Kurotama. En is tired and talks a little less now. His eyes are half lidded and whole posture chilled. Atsushi tries to look away. It's hard.

Binan high school cafeteria. En didn't bring vegetables today, either. Atsushi offers some of his own and En eats straight from his chopsticks. En smiles in content. Atsushi tries to look away. It's getting harder.

Earth Defense Club premises. En sleeps on the table. His breaths are somewhere between light and heavy and he looks peaceful. Atsushi tries to look away. It's even harder now that En wouldn't notice anyway.

Binan high school courtyard. The Battle Lovers are fighting a monster. En stands tall and is confident in his attacks. Atsushi tries to look away and convinces himself he needs to focus. It's still hard.

Yufuin household, En's room. En plays a console game. His eyebrows furrow in concentration at difficult parts and he mutters swears under his breath. Atsushi tries to look away. It's too hard, so he ends up giving strategic advice to justify it.

Pretty boy contest. Atsushi voted for En. En wins by a landslide. Atsushi is proud and positive that the right person won. En stands on a podium; Atsushi feels entitled to not look away.

Kurotama onsen, men's changing room. Atsushi slowly takes off his shirt. His form is slender and ribs showing. En stares. Atsushi notices; En turns away.

Kurotama onsen, men's bath. Atsushi leans against the wall and closes his eyes. His eyelashes are long and sexy. En stares. Someone else enters the room; En turns away.

Way home from Kurotama. Atsushi's tie and jacket hang open. He looks relaxed and at ease. En stares. Atsushi notices; En quickly starts a conversation about kitchen utensils.

Binan high school cafeteria. Atsushi's lunch is reasonably sized but he's not eating it. En suggests that Atsushi gets to quiz him on English if he eats everything. Atsushi looks troubled but starts eating. En stares. Atsushi notices; En swears he's not going back on his word and turns back to his own meal.

Earth Defense Club premises. Atsushi looks for English words to ask En to translate. His bangs partially cover his glasses and get in the way of his pretty, brown eyes. En stares. Atsushi notices; En asks if they're ready to start.

Binan high school courtyard. The Battle Lovers are fighting a monster. Atsushi is determined to win but there's nervousness in his actions. En stares. The monster notices and requires attention; En hits it in the face with a Random Splash.

Kinugawa household, Atsushi's room. Atsushi is doing a jigsaw puzzle. His lips perch in confusion and look like they could use some moisturizing. En stares. Atsushi's sister knocks on the door; En hastily picks up a manga and opens it on a random page.

Pretty boy contest. En voted for Atsushi. En wins by a landslide. He's disappointed and positive that the wrong person won. En stands on the podium but can't find Atsushi from the crowd; he doesn't know Atsushi stares.

Atsushi decides it's finally time to tackle the elephant in the room as he goes to wake En up. En comes out from under the blankets and stares at him with his cool, blue eyes. Atsushi tries not to look away. He its too embarrassed under En's gaze and turns away.

En decides it's finally time to tackle the elephant in the room when Atsushi comes to wake him up. Atsushi's expression is gentle and caring. En stares. Atsushi notices, turns away after a while and asks what En is starting at. En is too embarrassed to admit and says it's nothing.

Atsushi's mind is made up. He won't run away again. The next time En is unbelievably attractive, he doesn't look away.

En's mind is made up. He won't chicken out again. The next time Atsushi is otherworldly adorable, he stares and doesn't turn away.

They both notice. They both ask what the other one is starting at at the exact same time. They both give the same answer at the exact same time and laugh. They both understand those stares mean the exact same thing.

They both agree they should have done this a long time ago.


End file.
